King Rexxtopher
King Rexxtopher is an occasional antagonist in Mighty Magiswords. Ruler of the Dinosaur Kingdom, he often crosses paths with the Warriors for Hire and frequently banishes them for smuggling and eating dinosaurs. Appearance King Rexxtoper is a large green Tyrannosaurus rex, with large powerful legs, an equally powerful tail and short stubby arms with three-clawed fingers. He has a very pronounced snout, red lining around his eyes, and has light-green feathers running from the back of his head down his back and arms. As King of the Dinosaurs, he wears a comparatively small golden crown atop his head. Personality As ruling king of the Dinosaur Kingdom, King Rexxtopher is a strong-willed and powerful dinosaur, who strives to maintain order and peace while at the same time keeping it safe from threats. Unfortunately, the multiple stresses involved with such a task, be it unauthorized visits from the adventuring Warriors for Hire or rabblerousing from his own dinosaur subjects, have left him very high-strung and exhausted. He is frequently argumentative and unwilling to compromise, often resorting to violence to solve his problems. Rexxtopher strongly dislikes humans, and looks down upon them as an inferior species, although he makes no attempt to hide his low opinion of his own people as well, being fully aware of their destructive nature. He strongly dislikes the Warriors for Hire in particular, though he is not unwilling to work with them should the need arise. 3-minute shorts His first major appearance is in the episode "The Land Before Slime" where he warns Prohyas and Vambre to stop taking dinosaurs from his kingdom. After stealing Frankylo the Ankylosaurus, he starts stomping houses in Rhyboflavin until they show up because they stole his sisters' best friends' baby. When they prepared to have a big fight, Goomer and Frankylo came to save the day to say that he wanted a cool dinosaur to befriend because he has no limbs. King Rexxtopher explains that Frankylo makes friends fast due to his friendly personality. He feels benevolent and lets Goomer come back to Dinosaur Kingdom but banishes Prohyas and Vambre again. 5-minute shorts He later appeared in the episode "Pool Fools" as a lifeguard of the Dinosaur Kingdom Public Pool, making sure the dinosaurs behaved. He refuses to let the Warriors swim in there and kicked them out twice. Later, he was fooled by their mummy disguise and after capturing them, threatens to hurt them. The Warriors ask why they weren't allowed in, in which he replies that it's hard enough to deal with the dinosaurs in the pool, the Warriors would make his stress even worse by being there and all he wants is peace and quiet. So, he disguises Rexxtopher as a woman to enter the Rhyboflavin Public Pool soaking in a hot tub with Ralphio who he failed to flirt. In his second appearance "Walkies", he senses the sound of Jurassi's laughter while performing a hobby to calm his nerves. He knew immediatley that it the Warriors were behind it. As he chased them, and took Jurassi back, as it seemed he was gonna kill them, he gives them a huge sack of gems and thanks them for watching Jurassi for him citing that he's a handful. He then leaves and tells them to never come back to the Dinosaur Kingdom again. TV-Series In the series premiere, The Mystery of Loch Mess, he complains of Prohyas' loud shouting from his Microphone Magisword because he was trying to concentrate on his paper. In his major episode, Working for Scales, he was enjoying tea until a dino informed him that the Warriors have come to steal a scale from an Orange-speckled Stegosaurus. He summons his Dino Patrol Squad to stop the Warriors in every way possible. Towards the end of the episode, despite their defeat, they enjoy some tea for scaring the Warriors away from the Kingdom. In the episode, Biggest Fan, King Rexxtopher summons the Warriors to save him from Glori, who is inside his body. As Glori forces Rexxtopher to swallow her down, the Warriors try flushing and sneezing her out of him. After Glori was removed, Rexxtopher rewards them by not banishing them, giving them a hand stitched portrait of himself and kicks them home. Powers *Super Strength: Being a really tall dinosaur, he was able to kick the Warriors out of the kingdom by smacking them with his tail and cannonballing on the pool to send them flying. *Magisword user: Rextopher is in possession of the Claw Magisword a weapon used to make up for his small arms. It is seemingly a prehensile tool that moves how the person wielding it would try and use their regular hand Trivia *He often has a habit of emphasizing the letters and words, mostly the letter "S" such as saying "Benevolentsesesese" instead of "Benevolent" or "Escophalafoagugugugus" instead of esophagus. *Rexxtopher claims to be human-intolerant, which may explain why as a T. rex he does not simply eat the Warriors for Hire. *Rexxtopher speaks with a heavy New England accent similar to Witchy Simone, including referring to people he dislikes as "Mooks" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Magisword Guardians Category:Male